Todos somos campeones
by CristianLoganBj11
Summary: Este es un pequeño fic mundialista. Dudley y Alexis juegan una final de la Copa Mundial en Brasil. el partido será emocionante y el narrador del partido, soy yo. Habrá un poco de romance entre Dudley y Kitty pero mas adelante. espero que les guste.
1. Capítulo 1: Primer tiempo

**Todos somos campeones**

**Parte 1: El primer tiempo**

**Hola amigos: Como estamos en la época de la copa mundial realizada en Brasil, decidí crear un pequeño fic de la serie T.U.F.F. Puppy, donde se muestra que el fútbol une corazones y crea alegrías en todo el mundo.**

**Aquí, mostraremos que no importa si ganamos o perdemos, lo que importa es disfrutar al 100% del mundial.**

**Nota: los nombres del equipo de Dudley y el equipo rival, son de su preferencia.**

**Bueno, iniciemos.**

Es la final de la Copa Mundial, realizado en el estadio Maracaná, en Río. El equipo de Dudley y Alexis, habían llegado a la final del campeonato. Todos estaban expectantes de cara al partido, y el estadio se estaba llenando. En los asientos de honor, se encontraban Kitty, Catastrophe, los demás familiares y todos sus amigos.

5:00 p.m.

Dudley y su equipo, ya habían bajado del bus mundialista, y se dirigían a los vestuarios, eso sí, dando autógrafos y fotos con los aficionados del equipo. Al llegar, Alexis habló con el capitán:

Alexis: Hey, primo. Al fin, estamos en una final. Espero tocar el balón.

Dudley: Si. Pero, sabes. Para mí, no me importa si pierdo o gano en el juego. Aquí, se vive y se celebra con alegría.

Alexis: yo digo lo mismo. Si perdemos, salimos ganando, no?

Dudley: Así es. Debemos respetar al rival, ya sea que gane o pierda.

Alexis: Bueno, debemos irnos a cambiar. El tiempo pasa volando.

Dudley: Bien, vamos.

Todos se cambiaban en el camerino. En el palco del estadio, Kitty no podía creer que su amigo había llegado a esas instancias. Catastrophe le preguntó:

Catastrophe: Hey, Kitty.

Kitty: Si?

Catastrophe: Sé que Dudley es tu amigo, pero, por que no le dijiste que lo amabas?

Kitty: Es que me daba miedo, y no quería arruinar el momento.

Catastrophe: No puedo creerlo. Alexis no tuvo miedo de confesar su amor, cuando habló conmigo, y aun, así, estamos juntos.

Kitty: Pero, La cosa es al revés.

Catastrophe: Cuando termine el primer tiempo, vas al camerino y hablas con él.

Kitty: Pero, no me dejarán entrar.

Catastrophe: si te dejarán, solo muestra tu placa de agente y así podrás entrar.

Kitty: Bueno, tomaré tu consejo.

5:30p.m.

El equipo de Dudley, había salido a entrenar y realizar calentamientos. Así mismo, eran los rivales, que eran un poco altos y fuertes, pero a Dudley no le importaba y proseguía con su entrenamiento. Quince minutos duró el entreno y los equipos entraron de nuevo a los camerinos, esta vez, para usar los uniformes de juego. Al entrar, el director técnico, habló con el equipo de Dudley:

"Equipo, hemos llegado a una final esperada. Vamos a jugar a nuestro estilo, pero, no importa si salimos derrotados en el juego. Lo que importa, es que nosotros vivamos una gran experiencia, siendo grandes, y jugando limpio, como lo venimos haciendo hace juegos atrás. Bueno equipo, están listos, entréguense a la lucha, con orgullo y alegría y den todo en la cancha. Así que, buena suerte muchachos."

El equipo juntó las manos, en señal de unión y decían: "equipo, a ganar!" y se dirigieron a los vestidores.

5:55p.m.

Se encontraban los dos equipos rivales, agarrando la mano de los niños, para salir a la cancha. Dudley era amistoso y saludó a algunos compañeros del equipo rival, como señal de amistad. Era el capitán de campo, por lo que tenía que estar al frente del equipo. El árbitro tocó el balón, y así salían los equipos. Todos los hinchas gritaban, saltaban, aplaudían y cantaban de alegría.

Iniciaban los actos protocolares, cada equipo con su himno nacional, y al terminar, se escuchaba la alegría de los hinchas. Inició los saludos de los jugadores, todos eran amistosos, y daban las formaciones de los equipos.

El árbitro, reunía a los capitanes y como Dudley, era el capitán, tenía que esperar que caiga la moneda, y salió ganador el capitán del equipo rival. Escogía el lado de la cancha, y finalizaron con el saludo estrechado de manos, entre capitanes. Dudley regresó con sus compañeros y oraron, para que el partido saliera bien.

6:00p.m.

Ya estaban listos los equipos, y el árbitro daba el pitazo inicial. Era el comienzo de 90 minutos cruciales y sacaban los rivales.

**Aquí me detengo. Voy a nombrar algunos nombres, que simulan ser los nombres de los jugadores de lo los equipos. Creo que me toca narrar el partido.**

**POV de CristianBj:**

Estamos desde la final de la Copa Mundial Y arrancamos el partido! Ahora los equipos tienen noventa minutos para saber quién es el campeón de la copa mundial. Saca Gálvez y lo pasa a García, lo retrasa a la media punta Verdasco.

**POV normal:**

El partido había iniciado. Mientras en la tribuna, Kitty y sus amigos estaban pendientes.

Kitty: Espero que sea un buen partido.

Catastrophe: Ja! Vamos equipo!

Keswick: si no no no gana el equipo del agente Puppy, perderé la apuesta mundialista.

Kitty: Si, vamos a ganar!

_**A los cinco minutos:**_

**POV de CristianBj:**

Verdasco pasa el balón muy alto, para que lo tenga García, se burla a la defensa, le pega, le pegaaaaa! Pero el balón se va afuera, cerca del larguero. Susto para el equipo de Dudley y es saque de arco! Y los hinchas rivales, se tragan el grito del primer gol.

_**A los quince minutos:**_

Contraataca Aguilar, pasa a Dudley. Dudley tiene el balón y lo pasa a Manuel. Manuel corre con una gran velocidad y pasa a Alexis, pero el portero va primero con el balón. El equipo de Dudley, aun no reacciona, pero se acerca a la portería.

**POV normal:**

Los hinchas cantaban a los equipos, y Kitty se preocupaba a Dudley, que lo veía un poco apagado. Igual, lo apoyaban desde la tribuna.

**POV de CristianBj:**

_**A los veinticinco minutos:**_

Dudley va hacia el balón, lo pasa a Alexis, lo cual lo manda un centro muy bueno. Viene Manuel, y va Manuel hacia la portería, le pega al balón como un rifle y lo meteeeee ¡!GOOOOOOLLLLL! No puede ser, estaba adelantado, así que el gol no es válido.

**POV normal:**

Manuel se encontraba en posición adelantada, y se lamentaba por el gol no valido. Dudley lo consuela.

Dudley: Lo hiciste bien, lo hiciste bien.

Manuel: le fallé al técnico. Estaba en una posición adelantada.

Dudley. Lo hiciste bien. Sigue intentándolo así.

El resto del tiempo, no se habían hecho daño. Muchas faltas leves, y las paradas de los arqueros, habían mantenido los marcadores en cero. Al llegar al 46, el árbitro dio por terminado el primer tiempo.

**POV de CristianBj:**

Yyyyy Así termina el primer tiempo. El marcador está parcialmente igualado, y los jugadores se van al descanso. Esperemos que el segundo tiempo esa tan emocionante como el primero.


	2. capítulo 2: Un 2do tiempo electrizante

**Parte 2: un 2do tiempo electrizante**

**Hola amigos:**

**Aquí les dejo el cap. Me disculpo por la demora, tuve muchas cosas que hacer, pero finalmente lo terminé.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

**POV normal:**

Los equipos habían llegado al camerino, y ese era el momento, para que Kitty fuera a ver a su amigo Dudley. Sin embargo, los periodistas no la dejaron ingresar y regresó al palco.

Catastrophe: Y que le dijiste?

Kitty: No, fue imposible. Los periodistas no me dejaron ingresar.

Catastrophe: Bueno, habla con él, cuando finalice el encuentro.

Kitty: Podría ser una posibilidad.

Catastrophe: Tienes que hacerlo.

Kitty: bueno, lo haré.

Quince minutos pasaron y los equipos salían a la cancha. Los hinchas gritaban de euforia por esa final, que sería increíble. Hubo una sustitución por parte del equipo rival. Era un defensa.

**POV de CristianBj:**

Ya va a iniciar el segundo tiempo. Vamos a ver si uno de los dos rompe el marcador. El árbitro lleva su pito a la boca yyyyyy arranca el segundo tiempo! Saca el equipo de Dudley, él se lo pasa a Alexis y a su vez, a Manuel, lo manda hacia atrás donde se encuentra el defensa Escobar. Señoras y señores, va a ser un partido de infarto.

**POV de CristianBj:**

_**A los cuarenta y ocho minutos:**_

Viene Dudley, corriendo como locomotora, se burla a la defensa rival, le pega al balón y va hacia la portería, el guardameta lo intenta, pero no lo alcanza, va a ser gol, va a ser gooool y se va fuera, se salva el equipo rival.

_**A los cincuenta y dos minutos: **_

El ataque es del equipo rival. El defensa Sasâ manda un gran pelotazo hacia arriba, y lo envía hacia García. El jugador corre como flecha, se lo pasa al otro delantero Gálvez, dispara el balón y va directo hacia la portería, viene y vaaaaa, PALAZOOOOO! Señoras y señores, el equipo rival se acaba de perder el gol definitivo! El equipo de Dudley se salva.

**POV normal:**

La gente se puso eufórica, aunque algunos criticaban al árbitro y reaccionaron en el momento del palazo. Pensaban que era un gol cantado. El equipo rival no lo podía creer. Mientras, Kitty se sentía preocupada por Dudley.

**POV de CristianBj:**

_**A los sesenta minutos:**_

Con dos llegadas peligrosas de ambos equipos, vemos que el partido va muy enserio. Va a haber sustitución en cada equipo. Por el equipo rival, ingresará con el 9, Diogo y sale con el número 6, Gálvez. En el equipo local, sale el defensa Escobar con el número 2, e ingresa con el 8 Clark, que es una media punta.

_**A los sesenta y ocho minutos:**_

La presión es del equipo rival, Buen saque del portero Luque, que cae a García. Corre y está Diogo, eludiendo a la defensa, corre como el viento y le pega, va directo hacia la portería, pero Viene Jiménez para taponar y salvar del marcador. Que susto para el equipo de Dudley.

_**A los setenta y tres minutos:**_

Falta peligrosa que comete el defensa local Sandoval y le saca una tarjeta roja. Se cobra un tiro libre muy peligroso cerca del área del penal, por parte de los rivales. Lo cobrará el 11, García. Toma un suspiro, se prepara, corre directamente hacia el balón, pero pasa a Diogo y este le pegaaa y ¡!GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! Para el equipo rival. Por fin se rompe el marcador, el gol lo hizo Diogo, que encara el primero del partido. Celebración total de la hinchada y del equipo rival, pues van adelant sobre el equipo de Dudley, en la final de la Copa Mundial.

**POV normal:**

El equipo rival abrió el marcador tras el engaño de García. Diogo metió el gol y el marcador quedaba 1 a 0. El jugador celebró ante su gente y con sus compañeros de equipo. Ahora, Dudley estaba en un gran aprieto, pues el tiempo era su peor enemigo.

El tiempo se iba acabando, y la presión de la defensa rival, impedían que marcaran un gol, intentaban disparar y salían fallidos. Iban a los ochenta y siete.

**POV de CristianBj:**

_**A los ochenta y siete minutos:**_

Va a haber variantes en cada equipo. Por el equipo rival, sale el centrocampista Verdasco, con el 15, y entra otro defensa, con el número 18, Brazovîc. Por el equipo de Dudley, sale con el 8, Aguilar, e ingresa otro centrocampista, con el 17, Mendez, y otro cambio, sale con el 9, el delantero Manuel, e ingresa con el 6, Rodríguez. Ahora sí, reanudamos el partido, ¿Podrá el equipo de Dudley, empatar la serie, o quizás, remontar el partido? ya lo veremos.

_**A los ochenta y nueve minutos:**_

El equipo de Dudley contragolpea, corre Alexis como un rayo, lo pasa a Méndez, que le manda un centro hacia Rodríguez, le pega al balón y va hacia la portería, lo va a lograaar, pero se estrella en el paloooo. Rodríguez se lamenta, y el equipo de Dudley no puede creer que aún no hayan marcado un gol y el tiempo se consume. El cuarto árbitro, señala que vamos a tener dos minutos más de juego, así que iremos hasta los 92 minutos.

_**A los noventa minutos:**_

El equipo rival quiere defender el casi logrado título, el equipo de Dudley intenta llegar hacia la portería del portero rival, defendido por Bohórquez, se sienten cansados, pero no se rinden.

**POV normal:**

Kitty y sus amigos estaban muy desesperados, y más Keswick, porque estaba por perder cerca de US$100 en la apuesta, pero tenía fe de que el equipo empatara, pero el tiempo se iba acortando, y ya no tenían una mínima esperanza de ganar.

**POV de CristianBj:**

_**A los noventa minutos:**_

Se va acabando el tiempo, en un descuido de la defensa rival, contraataca el equipo de Dudley, intenta esquivar a la defensa cerca de la portería, lo intenta pegar, pero el defensa Sasâ e comete falta, y el árbitro lo amonesta. Tiro libre y una oportunidad para el cobrador Dudley.

**POV normal:**

La gente se ponía nerviosa y sufría, mientras Kitty se decía a sí misma "Puedes hacerlo, Dudley". En el campo de juego, Dudley se encontraba frente al balón, cerca de la zona de la portería. El arquero ordenaba la defensa para detener el tiro. E incluso, el arquero del equipo de Dudley entró en la barrera, dispuesto a ayudar.

**POV de CristianBj:**

El 10, Dudley Puppy, se encuentra frente al balón, es la última oportunidad para que el equipo anote. Está ubicado en una zona de riesgo, pues un pequeño error y quedarán campeones los rivales. Que gran final, Dudley retrocede unos pasos, ve el ángulo donde pueda pegarle al balón, corre, le pega la pelota sobrepasa a la defensa, ES UN TIRO BONITO, el arquero Bohórquez intenta llegar, TOCA EL BALÓN, pero el efecto es fuerte_, ENTRA A LA PORTERIAAAAAAAAA, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAZOOOOOOO DEL EQUIPO DE DUDLEYYYYYYYYY! QUE BUEN PEGE DEL 10, QUE FUE DIRECTO AL ANGULO DE LA PORTERÍA, AL MINUTO DE DIOS, EL EQUIPO DE DUDLEY EMPATA EL PARTIDO, Y VAMOS AL ALARGUE._

_SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, EL MARCADOR ESTÁ EMPATADO: UN GOL TIENE EL EQUIPO RIVAL Y OTRO TIENE EL EQUIPO DE DUDLEY._

**POV normal:**

Dudley corrió a celebrar, hacia el palco, donde se encontraban sus amigos. Sus compañeros de equipo le hicieron la montonera, pues hacer un gol en ese minuto, era como ganar. Ese gol, alegró a todo el estadio, y más Kitty, que tenía una razón para amar al 10. Ni los rivales podían creer que el gol fuera marcado casi al finalizar el partido.

**POV de CristianBj:**

_**A los noventa y tres minutos:**_

Se reinicia el encuentro, sacan los rivales pero el árbitro, da por finalizado el encuentro. Nos vamos al tiempo extra, será emocionante.

**Continuará :D**


	3. Capítulo 3: Confesión y 1 tiempo extra

**Parte 3: confesión y 1 tiempo extra**

**Hola chicos:**

**Les pido disculpas por la demora, tuve muchos inconvenientes. Pero, aquí les dejo el cap. Creo que será interesante. Disfrútenlo.**

Ha finalizado el segundo tiempo, y los equipos quedaron empatados tras ese gol de último minuto, cobrado por Dudley. Rápidamente, los jugadores se fueron a sus distintivas bancas y a relajar las piernas, con la ayuda de los preparadores físicos de los equipos, pues sentían calambres y tenían que jugar, por media hora más. Esa, era la oportunidad, para que Kitty, intentara hablar con Dudley, y no tuvo problema al ingresar al lugar. Como era agente secreto y amiga de él, la dejaron ingresar y habló con el 10.

Dudley: Kitty, que estás haciendo aquí. (Hablando con alegría)

Kitty: Aquí, saludándote y felicitándote por pe juego. Qué bonito gol que metiste.

Dudley: Gracias, eso es muy importante.

Kitty: Pero, quiero hablar contigo por un momento.

Dudley: bueno, que pasa.

Kitty: Es en privado.

Dudley: Pero no podemos entrar a los camerinos. Debemos jugar y el descanso es corto.

Kitty: Bueno, pues entonces podemos alejarnos de tus compañeros?

Dudley: vamos a la banca.

Los dos estaban en la banca. Por suerte, los demás estaban fuera de la zona técnica, indicando lo que tenían que hacer.

Dudley: Bueno, de que querías hablar.

Kitty: es algo muy importante y espero que lo entiendas.

Kitty, sentía el nerviosismo, recorriendo sobre su cuerpo, pero tenía las agallas de demostrar que lo amaba.

Dudley: Vamos Kitty, dí algo. Ya me queda poco tiempo, antes de jugar.

Kitty: Mira Dudley, sé que somos buenos amigos, pero ya es hora de ser más que una amiga.

Dudley: a que quieres llegar?

Kitty: Dudley… Me enamoré de ti. Has demostrado que eres una gran persona dentro y fuera de la agencia, y siempre estás ahí cuando te necesito. Te amo.

Dudley se quedó sorprendido y alegre, ya que con ella, eran buenos amigos, pero al declarar su amor, sintió que ella era la persona correcta.

Dudley: Estoy sorprendido.

Kitty: si no quieres, lo entiendo.

Dudley: Kitty, he tenido los mismos sentimientos hacia ti, solo que no pude decirlo, porque era tímido. Pero no sabía que tú lo dirías. No importa, gane o pierda en este partido, tu eres el mejor premio que la vida me haya dado. Te quiero, Kitty.

Los dos se sonrojaron al verse frente a frente, Dudley se acercó hacia Kitty, e hizo ese gran paso: la besó apasionadamente. Los compañeros del equipo, incluyendo Alexis, al voltearse hacia el capitán, se quedaron impresionados por esa escena, y los aplaudieron. El capitán y Kitty se separaron y al principio, se sintieron incomodos, pero luego, se alegraron.

Entrenador: Dudley, te necesitamos. Debes jugar.

Dudley: lo haré.

Alexis: Ven, el equipo se está reuniendo.

Kitty, se alejó de su nuevo novio, no sin antes, darle el beso de la buena suerte y le dijo: "Vamos mi campeón"

Dudley se reunió con sus compañeros en el círculo y el entrenador habló.

"_Equipo, van a ser treinta minutos a muerte. Sé que se cansarán sus piernas, pero su corazón, dice __**"Vamos, tu puedes"**__ Hay que jugar bien y evitar faltas o caídas, ya que podían acalambrarse o doler alguna parte de su cuerpo. Así que, jueguen y disfruten de este bonito partido."_

_Vamos equipo!_ Hablaron todos.

Los veintidós jugadores habían salido al terreno de juego, y sacaba el equipo rival, después de que el árbitro lanzara la moneda. Al mismo tiempo, Kitty se sentó con sus amigos en el palco.

**POV de CristianBj:**

Vamos a iniciar el primer tiempo extra, va a sacar el equipo rival, comandado por Diogo y García.

Yyyyyy comienza el segundo tiempo. Diogo se lo pasa a García y este se lo pasa a Brazovîc. Va a ser un primer tiempo genial.

_**A los noventa y cuatro minutos:**_

Va Brazovîc a toda máquina y le manda un gran centro a García, viene García y se lo pasa a Diogo, va Diogo, se burla a la defensa, está frente al arquero, le pega al baloooooon y se va fuera, el balón se desvió, pero pasó cerca del pórtico. Que susto para el portero Jiménez. Es saque de portería.

_**A los noventa y ocho minutos:**_

El balón lo tiene Alexis, corre como puede, se lo pasa a Rodríguez, que es escurridizo, va como puede y al otro lado, está Dudley. Rodríguez lo centra, lo tiene Dudley, corre, pero Brazovîc le comete falta y cae al suelo, sintiendo dolor, se toca su pierna izquierda. El árbitro para el juego y va hacia el capitán.

POV Normal:

Dudley sufría de calambres. Kitty y sus amigos se preocupaban por el estado. Así, casi la mayoría de los jugadores, tenían los mismos problemas de calambres en las articulaciones. Por suerte, Dudley se levantó, pero tuvo que salir un poquito golpeado del juego. Pero no tuvo problema para volver a ingresar.

**POV de CristianBj:**

_**A los ciento tres minutos:**_

Dudley corre el balón, aunque muy exhausto, pero no para de correr, corre y lo pasa a Rodríguez, está más fresco, se lo pasa a Méndez, dispara el balooooooon, el portero Bohórquez roza el balón, pero lo suelta. Va hacia la portería, pero pega en el paloooooooo! Que gran jugada de Rodríguez, pero el palo de dice no. Saca el equipo rival.

_**A los ciento cinco minutos:**_

El árbitro pita el partido. Se acaba el encuentro y sigue empatado. Esperemos que el segundo tiempo extra continúe.

**Continuará.**


	4. Capítulo 4: Todos somos campeones

**Última parte: Campeones.**

**Hola chicos:**

**Siento que los hice esperar, pero tuve tantas cosas que se me imposibilitó escribir mi historia. Se suponía que escribiría el día de la final de Brasil 2014, pero no tuve tiempo. Les pido mis sinceras disculpas a mis lectores, pero aquí les dejo la última parte de esta historia. Disfrútenlo. **

Los jugadores se encontraban cansados, debido al tiempo se alargaba más y el clima era muy caluroso, pero tanto el equipo rival, como el de Dudley, debían luchar a muerte para conseguir la copa. Los amigos del agente secreto, se sentían preocupados, y más Keswick, porque iba a perder su apuesta, y con eso me refería a los inventos. El tiempo corría y el suspenso aumentaba.

**POV de CristianBj:**

Los equipos empataron a un gol, pero les queda 15 minutos de infarto. Sacará el equipo de Dudley, yyyyyyy comienza el segundo tiempo que va de infarto.

_**A los 108 minutos:**_

El equipo rival va a la delantera, García sigue corriendo, aunque con cansancio, pero pasa el balón hacia el escurridizo Diogo, corre velozmente, la defensa de Dudley está cansada, corre, hasta donde está el arquero Jiménez, pero hace una jugada de vaselina! LO VA A HACER! EL BALÖN SALE DESVIADO! Y Diogo se lamenta de rodillas.

_**A los 111 minutos:**_

Dudley corre como el viento, a pesar del cansancio que acumula, sigue demostrando que es un gran jugador, se lo pasa a Alexis, que intenta llegar a la portería, le pega al balón con un remate sorprendente, va hacia la portería! ESTÄ CERCA; PERO LE PEGA AL TRAVESAÑO! Alexis no lo puede creer.

**A los 116 minutos:**

El equipo rival va a la delantera Diogo, corre de nuevo velozmente, la defensa de Dudley aún sigue cansada, corre, hasta donde está el arquero Jiménez, pero hace una jugada de remate! LO VA A HACER! Pero es barrido por Clark, y ES PENALTI! Penal para el equipo rival.

**POV normal:**

Todo quedó paralizado, el Mediocentro Clark fue expulsado por el árbitro. Oh oh, malas noticias para el equipo de Dudley. Ahora, se enfrentaban al penal, que había una posibilidad de que rompa el marcador. Dudley habló con el arquero Jiménez y le dio el saludo de la suerte.

**POV de CristianBj:**

**A los 117 minutos:**

Lo va a cobrar García, está frente a la Portería de Jiménez, se da unos pasos hacia atrás, la presión lo está consumiendo, pero no tiene miedo, corre directo hacia el balón, le Va a pegar, con un tiro remare, SERA GOL; SERÄ GOOOOOOOL ¡! PALOOOOOOO! No lo puedo creer, García ha errado el penal que lo dejaban campeones, se acaba de perder la oportunidad de romper el marcador, vaya, el partido seguirá empatado.

**POV normal:**

El equipo rival no podía creer que el mejor lanzador de penaltis, le fuera a dar el balón hacia el palo, La gente se impacientó, pero los jugadores del equipo no fueron muy duros, se acercaron al jugador y le dijeron que esas cosas pasaban, Dudley y Alexis se solidarizaron con ellos, y continuaron el juego.

**POV de CristianBj:**

**A los 120 minutos:**

Se va a cobrar el tiro de esquina, ya no hay tiempo, Dudley cobrará el balón, hasta va al portero Jiménez hacia la portería, Este final va a ser de infarto, El 10 lanza el balón, cabecea Alexis, pero le pega al palo! PERO VIENE EL ARQUERO JIMENEZ A PATEAR; SEGUNDOS DE INFARTO; LO PATEAAAAAAAAA Y GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DEL EQUIPO DE DUDLEY; SOBRE EL FINAL DEL TIEMPO; EL MARCADOR QUEDÓ 2-1 Y EL EQUIPO DE DUDLEY SE ESTÁ CORONANDO CAMPEÓN!

**POV normal:**

El gol del arquero Jiménez, dio vuelta al resultado, celebró como loco hacia sus compañeros, que lo abrazaron hasta quedar casi aplastado. La gente se alegró de la euforia. El árbitro dio comienzo del partido, pero finalmente, quedó concluido el partido.

**POV de CristianBj:**

FINAL DEL PARTIDO! EL EQUIPO DE DUDLEY QUEDA CAMPEÓN DE LA COPA MUNDIAL! FUE UN PARTIDO DE ENTREGA Y ESFUERZO DE AMBOS EQUIPOS, DEMOSTRÓ LO QUE REALMENTEIMPORTA, JUGARON LIMPIO, AUNQUE CON TARJETAS ROJAS, PERO DEMOSTRARON JUGAR LLIMPIAMENTE. FELICITACIONES A LOS DOS EQUIPOS Y _TODOS SOMOS CAMPEONES_.

**POV normal:**

El final llegó, El equipo de Dudley celebró con victoria, los agentes secretos se bajaron del palco a saludar a los jugadores, Keswick se salvó de la pérdida de su apuesta y se ganó más de $100 dólares. Kitty corrió hacia el capitán, y lo besó. Sin embargo, al ver las caras tristes de los jugadores rivales, a Dudley se le ocurrió una gran idea, y pensó en sí mismo "_Por qué no dejar que el equipo perdedor sea campeón, no van a tener el título, pero sé que estarían felices por intentarlo. Hablaré con el manager para que a su vez, hable con el presidente organizador, para que me haga ese favor_".

No dudó un instante, y realizó el trabajo, que no fue tan difícil. Al cabo de unos minutos, todo estaba resuelto, ya iniciaban los actos de protocolo, y el equipo rival, pensaba que iban a recibir la medalla, pero los organizadores les dijeron que se quedaran en el palco de campeones. Luego, el equipo de Dudley, recibía la medalla, y se quedaron con ellos. Al cabo de unos minutos, el presidente del torneo le dio el trofeo a Dudley, pero se lo pasó al equipo rival. La gente no sabía que esto pasaba, pero sucedió. Los dos equipos quedaron campeones. No hubo ganadores ni perdedores, pero si se disfrutó de lo que puede hacer el futbol y no solo el futbol, también otro deporte que una alegrías.

_**Qué grande es el futbol, no?**_

**Hasta aquí termina el capítulo. Espero seguir escribiendo en esta grandiosa página de FanFiction, que me da la libertad de escribir. Me despido, enviando un gran saludo a todos los que leen mis historias y espero verlos pronto.**

**Gracia y paz a todos. :D**


End file.
